Her Mind and soul
by Brok3nFlower
Summary: This is story of Tohru and her love troubles. Im bad at summaries cause this is my first fanfiction. Please Enjoy.  Rating M for just to be sure.


Her Mind and soul

*Hi Everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction story, so please be kind to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket Or it's characters only this story.*

It was a sunny day to Tohru, it was Golden week and the school were out so she thought that she would go to visit her mother's grave. Hana and Ou wanted to come along with her, but she just insisted to go alone, she didn't want to bother her two dear friends.

She Packed some sweets, like she always did when she went to visit her mother. Tohru took her pink backbag and opened the door, looked and checked in her mind that everything were in their right places and locked the door.

It took her about 30 minutes to walk to her mother's cemetery, she opened the iron gate and it made really greepy sound, what made her gosebumbs. When she reached Kyoko's grave she powed and smiled

''It's good to see you again mom'' Tohru only got silence to her answer, she sighed and offered some sweet top of the grave. She tried really hard to smile like she always did but she felt like her whole world were going to end, and then she started to cry.

''Why mom, why you needed to die and leave me here alone, I wanna be with you, it's so lonely here without you.''

She heard someone crying guetly too but the voice were much deeper, she lifted her head to see where the voice were goming from and who were making it. She first didn't see anyone, but then she saw him. It was Hatori Sohma, one of the relatives of the family she had lived nearly 3 years already. The Sohmas have wierd curse that turns them animals of the Zodiac, if they hug opposide sex. And Hatori is dragon, but he turns to seahorse.

Tohru looked who's grave he was grying silently.

´(I think it's his mother's grave too)´ She thought when she saw the name and the dates written there. She pondered, should she say something or just leave him be. But something made her walk slowly behind him, she stopped close to his back but he didn't notice her.

´(He looks so different, so lonely and sad, not cold hearted like Yuki and Kyo always referred him)´

Tohru wanted to hug and comfort him, but she couldn't cause if she hugged him he would change.

She leaned her forehead against his back witch made him jump a little. He started to turn when he heard familiar voice say to him.

''Don't turn please, its just me, Tohru Honda. I know how you are feeling right now and it is Okay, you can cry all out, I will be here for you.''

He turned his head back to his mother's grave and he continued his silent mourn and weeping.

They were like that almost half an hour when he made his last sniffle and he heard Tohru do the same. They both standed up and she looked him straight so his eyes and made small shy smile for him. Hatori were quite embarrased to let that little small girl see him at his weak state, but something in her eyes were so much mature than her real age, so he answered her smile.

''Oh Ha-san this is the first time I see you smiling.'' Her smile turned much bigger now. Hatori blushed when he heard her calling him as only shigure and Ayame usually called him.

'(How cute, he is blushing, this is the firts time for that too, it's really hard to think I would make him blush)'

The temptation were too much to Tohru and she placed her right hand to his cheek to feel he were really there and pulled him little closer. She took small step closer to him and placed a small gentle kiss straight to his lips. Hatori's eyes were shocked when he saw her doing that and what made him more shocked were that he liked it. Tohru started blush really badly too and started talking.

''I'm really sorry, I don't know what came in to me.''

Hatori answered.

''It's Okay I know you didn't meanto do it.''

Hearing him say that made her little mad.

''I didn't aboligese the kiss, I don't regret that, I wanted to kiss you.''

She had fire in her eyes now, like he haven't even imagined her never have.

She pulled his face now much closer her's and kissed him again, now with more passion. Hatori tried to keep his compusure but Tohru were too much to him and he answered the kiss. He moved his hands gently behind her neck and he moved his tonque to her lips asking for entry. Tohru opened her lips and moved her tonque against his.

When the kiss ended, they both were out of breath, looking each others eyes, they both wanted to continue but then they remembered where they were. Hatori said.

''Maybe we should continue this and another time adn another place.''

Tohru's face turned to grimson red and she nodded her head. She turned shy like she usually always were, what made Hatori chuckle. He took her hand and started to walk the the exit pulling her gently near him.

Tohru folloved him, still confused about he behavior.

''I parked my car to the parking lot, near the exit, I will drive you to home if you want to.''

Tohru squeeced more tightly of his hand. Hatori smiled when he felt that. It has been so long when he last felt anything like that, even Kana didn't make him feel so strongly wanted and needed and it really felt amazingly good.

When they reached his car he opened the door and helped her in and then he rushed to the drivers seat next to Tohru. She stayed guet whole trip keeping her hand near his and smiling to him sweetly. When they reached her kome she said.

''Thank you Ha-san.'' Hatori smiled to her and moved his head near her ear and wispered

''The pleasure is all mine My little Tohru, cause you know, you are mine now.'' nad then he kissed vein under her ear. Tohru shiwered and lifted her hand to his neck and wipered.

''I know.''

They kissed before Hatori rise from his seat to open her door. Tohru wanted to stay near him, but she knew, that she had to go back to her home, where Shigure and the boys were.

''Im going to make some dinner, would you like to come and eat inside?'' Hatori saw hope in her eyes, that it make him want to remove all his appointment, to just be with her little longer.

''I really would like to stay but I can't, cause I have clinic after this.'' Tohru nodded sadly and said.

''I understand.''

''I will call you tonight if it's Okay to you?'' Tohru's eyes started to clow again.

''Yes, please call.'' Hatori laughednow and that made Tohru blush really badly.

She walked to inside and saw that everyone else were home already. Shigure almost ran towards her.

''My little flower, where were you, we were really worried about you.''

''I-I was just visiting mom's grave and I forgot to check what time it were and then... and then I got home guicly as I could come.'' Tohru's face turned red cause part of her didn't wan't to tell anyone meeting with Hatori and other part of her didn't like to lie. Shigure saw that she were laying and thta suprised him cause he knew that she never lied.

'(She look's so hot, I haven't seen her like this before)' His eyes followed her steps when she walked to the kitchen. She looked like she were clowing simekind of magical heat inside of her. He kept following her and watched her when she were taking dinner ingridients from cabinet and started to make dinner to everyone.

He sat down and pretented to read newspaper, when he really were looking at Tohru. She were humming happily but not childish humming, it were more adultlike, like Shigure usually did when he were planning something.

'(What is wrong with me, I'm going grazy for girl that has been living under the same roof almost three years alredy, and now I see her like really hot woman instead of small girl!)'

Tohru stopped suddenly when she heard phone ringing, she dashed to answer.

''Sohma residence, Tohru Honda speaking.'' Shehoped to hear Hatori's voice

''Miss Honda-san, it's me Yuki.''

Her heart hurted cause she didn't hear the one she wanted to hear.

''Are you there Honda-san?'' Yuki asked.

''Oh, yes Sohma-kun, I'm here, I was just suprised to hear your voice, i thought you were at home.'' She tried to explain.

''I just called to inform you that me and that damn cat aren't coming to home couple of days, Akito-sama wanted us to come to his summer villa.''

''Oh, thats great news! I mean great that he asked Kyo-kun to come along too maybe he can be part of your family now more too, not great that you two aren't coming home.'' She tried to explain when she were panicing really badly.

''It's Okay Honda-san I know what you mean.''

Tohru sighed for relief when she heard that.

''So are anyone else coming with you three there?'' She asked trying to figure out if Hatori were going there too.

''Yes Hatori is coming with us too to keep an eye on Akito-sama, you know how bad his healt health is usually.''

Tohru's eyes filled with sadness, cause she knew that there wasn't any phone in their villa.

They talked little more before they ended their phonecall. Suddenly Shigure were standing behind of her.

''So, what was their business?'' She jumped a little.

''Oh, it was Sohma-kun he just wanted to call and inform us that he, Kyo-kun and Hatori-san were going to your family's summer villa with Akito-sama.'' Her voice were trempling a little when she tried to pull heself together.

''Oh, sweet, I can snatch My Little Flower all to me.'' Shigure said with extreme happines to trying to cheer her up. Tohru blushed and gave him a warm shy smile.

'(This is going to be interesting couple of days)' Shigure grinned in his mind.

**I Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please rewiew.**


End file.
